1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a server cluster and a control mechanism thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The blade server is optimized with modular design to reduce the physical space and energy to a minimum and further simplify the server configuration. However, when abnormal disconnection occurs to the network of the data center in which the blade server is located, the operation of the blade server relies on manual operation, or, the administrator can turn off the power of the blade server with a remote-end management server. However, the aforementioned mechanism cannot instantly respond to the disconnection state of the network, and is thus unable to save power for the blade server.